


rainy gays (get it)

by icedhotchocolate



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hhhhhh, Kiibo is scared of thunder don’t @ me, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, hello LGBTQ community, i mean is it that surprising, just...them, them, wholesome time yes indeed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: a collection of oneshots revolving around saiibo and the rain
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	rainy gays (get it)

“Shuichi! Look outside!!”

Shuichi turned to where the robot boy was—pressed up against the window showcasing the outside of their apartment. Large droplets of rain trickled down the outside of the glass, and the pellets rushed from the sky. He made his way to Kiibo in order to take a closer look.

“I’ve never seen it rain so excessively, is this a common occurrence?” Kiibo inquired, turning towards the detective with a sense of wonder in his eyes. Shuichi smiled softly.

“Well, some places have more than others. Weather like this is called a thunderstorm,” he explained. Kiibo nodded, content with the answer, and gazed back out the window. 

“...hm, but why is it called a ‘thunderstorm’ exactl-“ the boy was cut off from the booming noise echoing through the clouds. He jumped, letting out a small beep, before instinctively latching on to Shuichi’s arm. The detective chuckled slightly.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of Kiibs—just some thunder...” Shuichi patted the robot’s head. 

“Ah... I understand how it got it’s name...” Kiibo mumbled, eyeing the gray clouds as if his watch would prevent the sound from reoccurring. It didn’t work; in fact the boom was much louder, and accompanied by a sharp crack of lightning. Kiibo’s eyes widened and he essentially buried his face into the other boy’s chest. 

“It’s alright, I promise. Thunderstorms are only dangerous if you’re outside, and you’re here with me!” Shuichi delicately wrapped his arms around the robot in an attempt to calm him down. It worked for the most part—with the detective earning an assured hum from Kiibo. He then turned his head upwards and looked Shuichi in the eyes.

“I suppose you’re right! Do not fear, Shuichi, for I shall protect you!” Kiibo grinned proudly, and the darker-haired boy could feel a blush creep up his cheeks before smiling.

The thunder growled again, and he was back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I return again!! sorry for not being v active, so to make up for it have some wholesome r a i n t i m e


End file.
